The tratie story
by Alice is Extrodinary
Summary: Travis and Katie. The love story no one knows how started. Until now! Enjoy the pee your pants jokes literally and really lovey dovy parts i hope you enjoy! Please no flames, constructive critisime is better. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The traite story

**I made this story because I put up a poll! Then I figured I was only gonna get 3 votes so I picked traite (one vote was mine). This story will be switching POV's on and off just, a heads up. ENJOY! -Alice**

Travis POV

Me and my brother Conner stumbles out of the camp store laughing and having about three bags of Doritos and our secrets stash of Coke.

"Dude how are we gonna hide this from our siblings?" I asked in between laughs.

"I really don't know guess its time to…..BLACKMAIL" Conner yelled and we charged to the Hermes cabin, dropping a few chips.

We burst into the cabin to find a group of cocky grins and eyes that just said "You got a wallet?". They all stared at us and noticed the chips and Coke.

At that second they all jumped up and started attacking us with "Give me some!" and "DORITOES!". Conner and I becomed them to back away and they stood there hungrily trying to give a puppy dog face but failing and letting there rebel smile burst through.

Then they tried blackmailing us!

"You don't give us Doritos and soda we tell Annabeth about you putting pudding in her underwear".

I couldn't believe it MY OWN BLOOD well not really let me correct that MY DADS OWN BLOOD! Blackmailing ME! I. WAS. SO. PROUD.

"Ahhh young yedi I have taught you well, may the blackmailing force NOT be with you because I can tell EV-ER-Y-ONE at camp that YOU GUYS made the shower water really hair die last week!" I said while my brother echoed all of the uppercase letters after I said them.

They all noticed they were losing the Blackmail game and slouched there shoulders dragging there feet to there beds while Conner and I snickered.

Conner and I sat on his bunk watching cat videos on my laptop eating chips and drinking coke for about half a hour until someone walked in.

"k-Katie" I said shocked with mashed up chips falling out of my mouth.

**Congratulations YOU ARE READING A STORY I HAVE NO IDEA'S FOR! No I'm joking I have some ideas just no plot well maybe, I think, there is this on-, NO I have no idea were this is going at the time you could call it a writers block but it really isn't or is it I DON"T KNOW! K bye -Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

The traite story

**WOW this story got a lot of reviews in just one day! Just to say, there are going to be a lot of miss spelled words in here that the guys say because guys say "gonna" and all the other slang. Plus all my guy friends have horrible grammar (no offence to you dudes out there). Enjoy!**

Previously :

"K-Katie" Travis said shocked with mashed up chips falling out of his mouth

Katie's POV

"Ew could you be any more disgusting Travis, really?" I asked folding my arms and looking him up and down.

"I-I um…..uh…yes, WAIT I mean no I mean yes, wait, what ,huh…" Travis said franticly wiping his mouth and brushing his shirt off.

His brother Conner, who I think is more annoying, just starred at him like he was stupid, which I guess is pretty true, but then again…..

"Katie what are you even doing here" Conner said shaking me from my blurred thoughts.

"Oh uh I…um I saw you guys stealing chips and coke and I wanted a coke" I said holding my hand out. Even though secretly I just wanted to see Travis.

Travis, the weird twin who I can always count on for a soda or a cute smile. WAIT what am I thinking I can't like Travis we're sworn enemies for **life** he made that clear after he made my hair purple for a week! But then again he is kind of cute when he stutters.

"h-here we have a extra" Travis said holding a soda out for me with a smile on his face.

"Thanks" I said reaching out to get the soda and accidentally touching his hand in the process. We both pulled away quickly, blushing wildly.

Looking at the floor I said "Yeah well, I got to go to the campfire, see yah there?" I said making my way to the door.

"Yeah, see yah there" Travis under his breath as I exited the cabin, creating a bigger blush for both of us.

Okay I'm just going to go out and think it. I really, really, really, really, like Travis Stoll ! He is just so much more nicer than his brother and he is really, really, REALLY, hot! I mean his brother isn't even as hot as him! Plus Travis isn't the one who plays girls Conner is. So that just shows that he doesn't like playing with girls hearts! But it feels like he's playing with mine right now.

Last week we were paired up for sword practice partners and it got really intense! After a few dodge's and parries he hooked his arm around mine and pulled me close to him, disarming me in the process, and holding my sword behind his back. All we did was look at each others faces, sweat covered, and blushing. Then we pulled away when everyone started forming a crowd of stares.

Now he stutters when he talks to me and NEVER stops blushing which makes me blush! Its just so embarrassing, liking your sworn enemy more than a friend. I don't want to say _love_ him because love is a big word but yet really small.

TIME LAPSE

My cabin and I walked over to the camp fire. All the other cabins were walking by ours to, especially one in particular, the Hermes cabin. I craned my head above the crowd of demigods. No matter how hard I tried I could not see him! Sometimes like, liking a guy really gets to you! I mean for the past week I have been checking to see how I look and actually caring about what I wear! Its just really frustrating.

Everyone at camp was singing to a song called we could be anything by Nolan Sotillo.

We all sang :

_everyday out friends and lovers grow like flowers make mistakes and spend hours trying to figure it out life's a game a journey for us inside out no doubt no doubt,_

_Cus I don't know why it has to be so black and white for you and me when there's a million colors in the sea and we could be anything, the truth ain't always what it seems and right or wrong life step to me our fear is our only enemies and we could be anything anything….._

The song went on but it all kind of blurred because I noticed Travis staring at me with soft dreamy eyes, he kind of looked like he was in a trance? Then he noticed that I noticed and looked away like he didn't do anything. Travis defiantly doesn't like me that's for sure. But do I like him?

**WOW I am sooo sorry for how short the last chapter was! But good news! I'm officially on spring break! So when I'm not out at my friends house's I will be updating because I am giving all my extra time to FANFICTION and I have A LOT of extra time! REVIEW -Alice**


	3. Chapter 3

The Tratie story

**Okay so I'm thinking of putting in a Conner POV next chapter so tell me in a review! Enjoy this story I'm writing with writers block!**

Travis's POV

Katie is so hot.

I mean really hot!

SUPER HOT!

So hot I think I'm gonna melt!

Weird thing is I spell burning cloth?

"DUDE YOUR ON FIRE" Conner yelled at me.

I shook out of my second trance of Katie starring and noticed my arm was to close to the fire and it was now in flames.

"OH MY HADES HOW DID THIS HAPPEN DO SOMETHING!" I screamed jumping around and accidentally stepping into the fire with one foot causing it to catch on fire.

"AHHHHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME GET IT OFF, CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT OR SOMETHING GET SOME TARTARSAUCE, SOMETHING!" I screamed jumping around more.

Everyone started to panic with me and then someone sprayed me with ketchup! Funny thing is it was Katie! Then she sprayed me in the face for no reason.

"Ok then" Katie said once she was done spraying me with ketchup.

"What no tartar sauce?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Funny" Katie said giving me a fake smile.

"Well, this is enough excitement for one night, see yah tomorrow" Katie said to me and skipped away like nothing happened.

"What just happened?" I asked to myself.

"Ok then well we should get you back to the cabin your drawin a crowd dude" Conner said rushing me out of the amphitheater.

Once we were back to the cabin he stood in front of me with a serious face.

"Dude what just happened?" Conner said frowning.

'W-what Uhhh?" I said still trying to gain my thoughts.

Conner got annoyed so he did the nice thing *SLAP* "listen to me!".

"WHAT IN THE GODS NAME WAS THAT FOR!" I Yelled holding my hand to my face.

"DUDE YOU WERE STARRING AT KATIE GARDENER! THEN YOU CAUGHT ON FIRE! WHAT IS GOING ON!" Conner yelled in my face.

"Answer my question first" I said crossing my arms with a huff.

"I SLAPED YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE IN KATIE LAND DUDE ADMIT IT YOU LIKE HER!" Conner yelled in my face finishing with a smug grin.

Hesitating I said this "No I do not like Katie gardener I was just thinking about pranks we could pull on her" I really do like her A LOT!

**UHHHHH I hate giving you guys such short chapters! It makes me feel like a bad person! Buuuut maybe if you guys reviewed I would be less of a bad person and right longer chapters? Wink, wink, nudge, nudge? REVIEW -Alice**


	4. Chapter 4

The Tratie story

**I am trying to make my chapters longer so I hope I succeed on this one in long nest! Enjoy!**

Katie's POV

UHHH I HATE TRAVIS STOLL!

He thinks that he can just flirt with me after he caught on fire but before that he looked away from me! Also when I was walking past his cabin to mine I heard him say "No I do not like Katie Gardener, I was just thinking about pranks we could pull on her". I CANNOT BELIEVE I ACTUALLY LIKED THAT JERK!

All I should really care about is my plants right now, love is useless I cannot believe I even gave it a try.

_Oh honey don't say that love is beautiful and nice and sweet and DON"Y GIVE UP!_

_APHRODITE LEAVE MY CHILD"S HEART ALONE_

_But my son needs a girl in his life, he keeps striking out on the other girls its quiet sad maybe I can have Apollo pay a visit to him….._

"WHO ARE YOU GUYS IN MY HEAD!" I screamed in my cabin ,earning a lot of weird looks.

_Just try dating my boy he really likes you_

_Hermes is right hun you must give Travis a shot I mean you aren't getting any younger!_

"HEY" I thought.

_Do you imbecile gods understand that her heart is only hers _

"Mother?" I thought in my mind.

_yes and don't listen to Hermes and Aphrodite you decide if you like him but he does like you…._

"Wait what!" I yelled out loud getting more weird stares from my cabin mates but to late my mom was out of my head being followed by the other gods.

"Um uh…yeah I'm just gonna-" I said then bolted out he door towards the strawberry field.

Then I randomly run into guess who Travis Stoll himself!

"Uhhh watch wear your going dip wad" I grumbled getting up.

"Uhhh, umm, yah , sorry.." Travis said starring at me in amazement.

I looked at him with a upturned eyebrow " You going to the fireworks" was all I said and then I thought I'M SO STUPID! Of course he is he probably has a date! WAIT why do I care about this! UHHH!

"Umm yah, why do yah wanna know?" Travis said raising a eyebrow like me.

"N-no reason umm I gotta go , by see yah later" I said running away towards the strawberry fields.

"Ya see yah later" Travis said just loud enough for me to faintly hear him, creating a smile on my face. Then I ran towards the strawberry fields to pick some berries.

TIME LAPSE

I lay in bed thinking _what if Travis does like me and I like him back?_

Then I thought about a life with him.

We'd live in a small green house in Washington on a farm with a small boy and girl.

The sun would shine perfectly on my farm/garden but then it all went bad. A bunch of Apollo's red cows stampeded onto my farm and went pee on all my plants! Eww and the bull took a big dump by our door that caught on fire!

Turns out I was sleeping and the 7 year old girl new bee in the bunk above me wet the bed and then farted.

So then I ended up having to wake her up and carry the soiled sheets to the laundry in the third floor of the big house.

When I got to the big house there were a few Hermes kids trying to get into Mr.D's wine cabinet while Mr.D lay sleeping on the porch in a lawn chair, holding a soda can half full and about to fall down his shirt.

I walked through the den and they all noticed the smell of pee and looked at me.

"Heeey you guys a new bee wet the bed" I said inching my way to the steps of the second floor.

They all started to crack up laughing.

"T-the w-water worked!" Someone laughed out while the others joined in.

I. Got. Mad.

All I did was smile and walk to them slowly, still holding the blankets. I stopped in front of them and they stopped laughing. I smiled fakely and shoved the blankets in there face, of course they freaked out and one in the corner yelled "PEE". Then they started to freak out. No one paid attention to me, oddly, so I figured while I'm at it…. I grabbed a coaster and threw it at Mr.D's Soda can that was on the verge of falling and I hit it, causing him to wake up.

I BOLTED OUT OF THERE! I was like INSTA gone!

When I was back at the cabin my little peebut cousin looked at me and said "Did you take care of the blankets?".

"Umm you could say that…." I said as I went into my bed and she crawled into a empty bed.

I fell asleep smiling.

**Ok so please tell me if this chapter was long, short, funny, disgusting, OR bad. But if you say bad don't put in cuss words and stuff its just rude but hey IF YOU WANT TO BE RUDE BE RUDE or not either way. I really don't think this chapter was good, it just wasn't my best but that's what I think. REVIEW or else…- Alice**


	5. Chapter 5

The traite story

**Hey there I was inspired by christina perri and her songs to write this with the comfort of my airbrushed panda tattoo (inside joke)!**

Travis POV

HOLY HADES MY CABIN MATES SMELL LIKE PEE!

I mean they have smelled bad before but this is just DISCUSTING!

I walked over to Connors bed and attempted to wake him up "Dude *shakes* Conner *shakes harder* WAKE THE HADES UP!" I yelled in his ear.

"WOAH WOAH NOT COOL" Conner said jumped up and chasing me out of the cabin.

-27 running, cussing, and 1 explanation later-

"Oh so that's why you woke me up…" Conner said embarrassed.

"Yeah now can you tell me why!" I yelled.

Surprisingly no one woke.

After Conner explained what Katie did all I said was "Ho- *gets starred at by Conner*-nestly could she be so much more annoying?" I said hiding the fact that I was going to say she was hot.

"Okaaay well then *stares at weirdly and pauses* its time for breakfast" Conner said walking out of the cabin.

I let out a long breath and got ready. That was close.

OooooOOOOOOoooooo

The whole entire time at breakfast I couldn't take my eye's off of Katie!

She noticed after her cabin mates pointed my whole episode three of Katie starring and she walked over to my table (now half empty because they were all pulling pranks).

"Ok pervy jackson (my friend made it up)why are you starring at me for the bagillionth time in to days" Katie said earning a "hey how did she find out I was about to grab Annabeth's but" from Percy.

"Hey I'm not a pervert…most of the time" I said sinking into my chair "Besides why do you care" I whispered, sinking more into my chair.

"No reason I just wanted to know if you were planning a prank on me AGAIN!" Katie said in my face and then stomping off.

"Hol-y ha-des" I said sitting there dumbstruck.

WAIT I should go after her! Or not….I mean everyone at camp will make fun of me if they find out that I like Katie Gardener. But then again she might like me back and actually go out with me…..buuuuuuuut I could just act like nothing happened…yeah I'm going with that.

"DUDE GET YOU WIMPY LITTLE BUT OVER TO KATIE GARDENER RIGHT NOW AND FIX THIS!"Conner yelled in my face.

"Why I didn't do anything" I mumbled.

Conner just kind of starred at me and said very slowly "Pink hairspary".

"Oh my gods NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I screamed as my table held me down and my brother ran out to get the death spray O doom!

OOOOOoooooOOOO

"I feel like a gay ken doll" I mumbled walking into my cabin, now covered I pink hairspray and a ascot around my neck that said "I'd say bi but I don't want to make you mad" (GLEE).

"Good, cus you are one for being a jerk to Katie!" Conner said getting on his spider man pj's.

"DUDE you were the one who needed to know why I was starring at her!" I yelled at him.

"YES BUT YOU ANSWERED WRONG! Look I know that you like Katie just admit it!" Conner said jumping into his bed.

"So what if I like her a little bit! Besides she doesn't even like me so there its settled, now I want to go to sleep" I said climbing under the covers still in my regular clothes.

"I am so gonna give Aphrodite a iris message" Conner mumbled into his pillow.

"Oh brother" I thought, drifting away to my sleep.

**YAY HE FINALLY ADMITED IT a little BUT WHO CARES! Now if you want him to admit it fully in the next to chapters to Katie's face….. REVIEW and I will have him admit it to her face like there's no tomorrow! OK -Alice**


	6. Chapter 6

The traite story

**Ok I've decided not to tell you guys when he is going to tell her! Lets just say its not gonna be in this chapter. Do not fear he is going to tell her sometime…..I think? I'm not really sure! As I said in earlier authors notes I HAVE NO IDEA WEAR THIS IS GOING or something like that. **

**Warning: Teen dialog is said in this chapter that some viewers may not find acceptable if you haven't been taught the facts about puberty.**

Katie's POV

UHHHHH I HATE TRAVIS STOLL!

Whoa déjà vu or what?

But I really don't know what's up with me! Yesterday I was all happy and now I'm super mad….maybe its that time of the month….but that happened a week ago….maybe its just hormones….yeah its hormones.

Still jumpy and stuff about my mood swings I went into the bathroom and looked at my underwear for any….._stains_.

"Oh thank god its not that time of the month" I said to myself and exited the bathroom, more relieved than a few seconds ago.

"Hey Katie" Rachel said walking over to me with a smile on her face.

"Oh hey Rachel" I said sadly.

"Why are you so glum" Rachel said, smile fading a little.

"You know what, I really don't know?" I said looking up at her, now confused.

"Ok so Katie, you have been mad at Travis, I saw your little fight st breakfast, when you walked out of your cabin you looked relieved and now your confused after you were glum….."

"What's your point?" I said more confused than ever.

"Well…I think…..your *looks at me with a smile* in love" Rachel said plopping on the ground, crisscross applesauce.

"WHAT" I said or at least tried, because at the time I was going to spit and so I chocked and it came out as "W-ccc" Followed by a bunch of chocking and coughing.

Then Katie laid me on the ground, put her hands over my stomach, and pushed her hands as hard as possible down on my stomach, making me gag up my spit and it spewed out onto her face.

She kind of just sat on her hind legs, eyes closed and turned around,stood up, walked two feet, then she burst into tears running towards who knows were.

"Wellllll… I have no idea what just happened, but it hurt!" I said to myself.

Then I looked at my abs/stomach and saw two hand prints now making bruise marks.

Out of no wear Travis Stoll walks up to me and looks at my stomach, and then he made the thinker position only standing up.

I just starred at him with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at me and said "You. Got. A. Tattoo".

"What?" I said with both eyebrows raised.

Travis ignored what I said and raised his arms to the air and screamed "I WIN THE BET!".

Then he turned down to my now angry-as-ever-,so-much-I-am-going-to-steal-your-teddy-bear-and-destroy-it face.

"….." Was all there was between us.

"Travis you just crossed the line" I said.

"Wait, what?" he said tilting his head.

"I'm not a bet, joke, or prankie!" I yelled in his face.

"Whoa I was joking about the bet" Travis said holding his hands out.

"Yeah but Travis, all you've ever done to me for the past summers was embarrass me, prank me, make me CRY, and ruin my pride…I'm just tired of it! So I think I'd be best if you just didn't talk to me" I said turning my head from him, becoming interested in the dirt.

Then a big huge chariot that I think was the sun flew down at very fast speed *screams burst out all around*. All I did was look at it scared and about to pee my pants.

All Travis did was stand there about to….cry?

I. Ran. My. But. Out. Of. There.

I ran to my cabin.

Then the sun chariot…I think, landed right smack dab in the middle of the cabins.

It skidded about 20 feet and just barely touched the Zeus cabin, but it pinked it once and the whole cabin crumbled to the ground.

Then someone came out of chariot, to be no other than…

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel so mean! OK tell me what you thought about this chapter! ALSO PLEASE look at my poll I put up on my profile! It will make me decide which new couple to write about and please look at my story Summers are Unexpected because no one is reading it! Plus check out my other story Selena and Beckendorf in love before the war! REVIEW if you don't do any of that stuff I mentioned up there or do all of that stuff! -Alice**


	7. Chapter 7

The traite story

**Hello my fellow readers! Please read this authors note! First off, I am going to take a little vacation from writing to gather my thoughts and work more on math at school (I am horrible at it), also I need to find more inspiration for my story's. I am sadly going to say this is the last chapter for the month! But I will work extra hard on this chapter and make it extra long for you guys! Enjoy the latest installment of The traite story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Elmo's world or PJO or baby bottles

Katie's POV

"Hello there…Chris?" Chiron said standing in front of the half asleep teenager**.**

"Uhhh oh yeah hey Chiro-" Chris managed but fell to the ground into a silent slumber.

Chiron caught Chris and slung him over his shoulder "Nothing to see her young hero's go back to your daily activities, oh yeah Archery is canceled due to this disruption" and with that he galloped to the big house leaving everyone to start mumbling and asking questions that wouldn't be answered.

Travis's POV

I was crying.

Crying over some….girl, who hates me!

This is not the Travis I am.

I'm the macho, doesn't care what people think Travis.

So why do I cry over some random girl who I apparently have fallen in love with!

_Well at least you've admitted it honey_

_Not the time Aphrodite_

_Oh but sugar cup it is the time you have to win her heart back_

_How?_

_Truth_

_What do you mean!_

_You are smart enough to figure it out….._

With that the love goddess was out of my thoughts.

"Dude why are you crying?" Conner said walking into the cabin.

"No *sniff* reason" I said facing him, wiping my now red eyes.

"You look like some sissy boy" Conner said looking around the cabin for something.

"Hey have you seen my sword?" Conner asked.

"No" I said walking into the bathroom.

"have you seen any clean shirts of mine?" I yelled from the bathroom.

"No just wear a dirty one from the hamper its gonna get dirty anyways from sword practice" Conner said back.

"Ok" I said looking for one in the hamper/pile thing we have going on.

"Oh yeah we don't have archery" Conner said walking out.

"Why?" I asked, I wasn't going to go anyways but still.

"Chris Rodriguez is getting cared to by Chiron, he crashed Apollo's sun chariot".

"Oh" I said smelling my arm pits, shrugging and leaving the cabin, on my way to sword practice.

Sure I am still sad about Katie. But that doesn't give me any opportunity to mope around all day like a sissy.

-Archery practice 12:41-

*slash* *cut* *stab*

Was all I pretty much did in sword practice with a practice dummy until my _partner_ showed up.

"Ok I'm here, I'm here" Katie said running in ,sword strapped to her side.

Ironically we were still partners even though your supposed to get a new partner every other week.

When she found out she was still my partner her attitude turned sour, just like mine.

I WAS MAD OK! She is just so frustrating! All she does is hate, hate, hate!

We got in ready position.

Then we walking in a circle, swords pointed at each other.

We were both mad, and giving death glares every chance we got.

Until she got tired of walking in a circle and lashed out at me.

I incepted her lung and pushed her back with my sword. She took her sword back towards her and turned to the side of me. She slashed at my side, sending a cry of pain from me.

She went in for another slash , that was sure to finish me off, but I stopped it with my sword and disarmed her. We were now in the position we were in a week ago. Faces together, her sword behind my back and our arms hooked together. Only this time my sword was to her throat.

Then I said between my teeth "Katie Gardener, I will never leave you alone".

I pushed her back and stalked away, leaving, a surprised, mouth opened, wordless, girl of my dreams behind me.

Uhhh I hate the truth!

-Lunch 1:00-

I ate lunch getting starred at by my table. Usually they do stare at me but this isn't the staring that says "Where's your wallet?" no this says "We saw sword practice".

I finished quickly and threw away my trash earning more stares from the Demeter table. Katie was no were to be found.

Weird.

Since I had no archery I decided to make a visit to Chris.

When I walked into the infirmary Chris was sitting on a small white bed watching….Elmo? On a small TV. Screen? But that wasn't the weird part he was singing to it! In a baby voice?

_La,la,la,la_

_La,la,la,la,Elmo's world_

_La,la,la,la_

_La,la,la,la, Elmo's world_

_Elmo loves his goldfish_

_His crayon, too_

_That's Elmo's world_

Then when the song was over Chiron walked in.

"OH Travis, yeah, poor Chris hear went to Olympus sleep walking and then he made fun of Apollo and Hecate saying they want to get married and stuff then he said that he knew about the Hades affair (real fanfic story) and it set the gods off they sent him down here in the sun chariot, nearly fried his brain, and now Zeus is going to kill him for destroying his cabin"

"So why is he acting like a baby?" I asked pointed at the thumb sucking Chris.

"The gods said he needed to grow up again and so now he is literally going to grown up again" Chiron said getting a warm bottle of milk out from the microwave right by the bed.

Then he fed whittle baby chrissywissy the milkywilky.

Clarisse then stalked in and started yelling about how immature he was and calling him all of the cusswords in the book. That made Chrissywissy cry so I watched the room of cussing and crying with Chiron sitting in the corner with his palm of his hand on his forehead. After a while Clarisse left.

Me and Chiron just sat there in silence.

Until Chris fell asleep and went pee in his pants.

Chiron just looked at me expecting me to change the diaper.

I got up slowly and backed out towards the door in silence.

Once at the door I walked to 2 steps back and turned and bolted out of the big house.

**I must bid you goodbye for the rest of this month! This is truly a hard thing to do but if I don't take this break my chapters will suck! I do have to say I really hated the last chapter I wrote it just wasn't me so I might redo it for a better state of mind. Oh yeah does anyone know what cabin Chris is in? If no one tells me I will look at the books but it would save me some time if someone told me. Please try not to hate me for this break but it will be good in the end! Trust me! Thank you and I will still appreciate reviews -Alice **


	8. Chapter 8

The Tratie story

**IM BACK! I LOVE MY LIFE! I am getting 2 new cds and I am on summer break! But the sad part is my best friend is going to a different school than me and so are all my other friends so I'm starting school next year with no best friends….either way I'll live! **

**Now to give my fellow readers (you) what you want…my story.**

**I don't own PJO (I hate it how authors put these in)**

Katie's POV

"BLA" I randomly said sitting in my bed (that rhymed).

"Camp is so boring" I mumbled to my self.

Chiron has been out of town for the last month on the behalf of The party ponies take Miami and its aired live on mouth Olympus TV. So of course he has to be gone for a month or more until they all stab each other in the back and drink a lot of nectar. So of course we have no camp director which leads to no camp activities.

Travis has been watching me from a distance and has lost the need to stutter in every conversation we have. I still cant believe he said that he'll never leave me alone. I'm sensing some bad vibes from him ya know man. I cant pull of the hippy dreadlock thing can I. But if he doesn't stop stalking me I'm going to label him as my personal cereal killer/ stocker.

That Chris boy A.K.A (what does that mean?) Clarisse's ex boyfriend, has been crying nonstop in the middle of the night and it keeps waking me up! Yup its just my luck that the Demeter cabin is a exact 4 feet away from the Hermes cabin!

As I thought to myself about the goings of camp someone walked into the doorway.

"Can I come in" Someone said, I looked up to see no other than DU DU DU DUUUUUUU Travis, what a shockeroinie (Of you can just feel the sarcasm flying around in my mind saying "I forgive my dad for having me walk home 2 miles in the rain" and "sure you can bite my hand of little hellhound in my tree house").

"What do you think" I mumbled.

He walked in.

"No, no, no, no, I ne-ver said u could come in" I said waving a finger in the air and looking at him.

"I'm coming in" He said walking a step closer.

So I reached under my mattress and pulled something out, a gun.

"WERED YOU GET THAT!" Travis screamed jumping back a few inches.

"I know a guy, now back out or get shot" I said aiming the gun at him not even looking and pulling out a book like nothing was happening.

"Ok, ok I'm going, I'm going" Travis said, rushing out of the cabin quickly.

"Ha, ha, ha" I laughed quietly as I pulled the trigger slowly to release the water inside of it.

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I laughed evily and loudly as I raised the water gun and my fist into the air as the picture zooms out on me and cuts to commercial.

"Have you ever gotten mad when your bra gets eaten by the dryer?" A British lady said smiling more than usual.

"YES" A group of 7 year old girls said in a small bubble at the corner of the screen.

"Oh well I have a great item to fix your problem" British lady said.

"What is it" A little girl in the 3rd grade said walking up to the British lady smiling more than usual.

"The Bra cape!" British lady said "See just rap the bra around the back of your shoulders and hook it together then run around like a complete idiot for 7 to 20 hours until dry! This great NEW item is a price of 75 dollars plus shipping and handling! When you use this your knickers wont get in a twist!" (corny line ha-ha) "results may vary such as chocking, discoloring the bra, getting bugs stuck in your bra, a complete waste of money and fly's replacing your 75 PLUS shipping and handling"

NOW BACK TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

**Am I the only one who thought that commercial was a complete waist of words…**

Travis's POV

Katie Gardener is really weird.

But obviously she doesn't want me around her, I just really want her to know I feel about her. To make this all better Conner really did iris message Aphrodite! Now she's coming to camp to talk to me.

I stood on the porch of my cabin watching Katie garden. Paying attention to the brief times she brushed her brown, soft hair out of her face.

"I love you" I whispered to myself so faintly to were I could only hear it.

"You know she loves you to"

I turned around to find the goddess of love standing in the doorway. She had no makeup on and beautiful blond hair in ringlets laying on her shoulders. Her long, light purple dress caught the sun perfectly and it looked like she was glowing.

"Lady Aphrodite" I said as I bowed my head slightly.

"No need to bow" Aphrodite said walking onto the porch as I turned my gaze back onto Katie.

Aphrodite followed my gaze "I've heard that she wants you to leave her alone".

"Yeah" I mumbled as I turned around and plopped on a chair sitting on the porch.

"She just doesn't want to get hurt" Aphrodite said, still looking at Katie.

"But I won't hurt her" I said looking at Katie again.

"I know that but does she" Aphrodite said, turning and looking at me.

"She hasn't even let me have a conversation with her! Oh course she doesn't know!" I said do Aphrodite.

"Just give her some time she'll come around, trust me" Aphrodite said to me.

I just shook my head and looked at my feet as she flashed out.

**I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW! -Alice**


	9. must read this!

IT'S A AUTHOR NOTE THAT YOU REALLY NEED TO READ!

I have started a story I do not have a need to finish if anyone worthy enough wants to take over go ahead and just ask me because I don't want to let my readers down but I don't have a jumpstart to this story and I hope other people do, please pm me about this if you would like to take over the story.

Again I am very sorry about the inconvenience I just really need to focus on my other story and I don't see this story going anywhere so if you want to take this over just pm me about it and I will consider your offer very thoroughly .

I hope you guys don't hate me for this

Sincerely,

Alice


	10. authors note

Ok I feel like a really mean author who ditched her followers! I love writing and all but I'm not sure how to go on with this story it's like I have writers block! I will look into all the chapters to break down this antiwriteing wall for all of my followers (whoever I have Left) and hopefully revive whatever broken pieces I left on the floor ;) Yours forever -Alice

P.S. I would very much appreciate it if that if you read my story comment at all saying "Hey i read this" so i know that people actually still read this lol.


	11. Chapter 9

The Traite Story

**I have skipped a year in the story and I am jumping right in. PM ME if you have any suggestions really you guys help me every little bit with my story. This story is going to get a little bit more serious and not to childish the last chapter was stupid and immature in so many I am embarrassed! **

**Here's the story I don't own anything!**

Katie's POV:

I pulled up into Camp Half-Blood and saw him and tried to hide my face but he still saw me. I may love him but I don't want to face him yet, just... not yet. He even knows this can't happen just like me and yet he still tries! Why? Why would he try and make this happen.

It's a new summer and a new start for both of us. After last summer when he admitted that he loved me and when I said it back... I just have no idea what to do now, it's that weird middle between a couple and just leave it and he may make me laugh, happier, and all around feel better but I'm just so confused!

He's smiling.

And walking over, oh god why does he have to be so hot!

"hey Katie" Travis said with his trademark smirk plastered onto his face while he leaned against a tree in front of me while I got my stuff.

"yeah hey Travis " I mumbled as I made my way to my cabin.

He seemed confused as he followed me to my cabin.

Nobody was in my cabin seeming as I'm a week and a half early and everyone is at lessons. I dropped my bags on my bed and next thing I know his arms are wrapped around my waist.

I froze.

"Wha- what are you doing Travis?" I franticly said as i got worried someone would see us.

"I really did miss you Katie" he said into my ear.

"ditto, but you do know if someone sees us "this" is ruined" I said as he hugged me closer.

"You never mentioned no one could know." Travis said with a pout as he un hugged me.

"I just know what to do yet so... give me some time" I said quietly.

"Okay take your time..." he said as he slipped out of the empty cabin.

I unpacked while i tried to not think about him and how i loved been in his arms.

I did not reach my personal goal on that because i spent all day thinking about him.

"Hey Katie" a fellow Demeter child said to me as i walked into the pavilion.

"hey" I answered.

Eating was boring. All i did was catch up with friends who were already at camp. They seemed kind of confused of my behavior. I guess they expected my excited girl emotions. I tried to pull them from my heart but it just didn't happen.

I couldn't get him out of my head but I guess that's how it happens.

Travis's POV

I feel like she's playing me on.

Last summer when I said I loved her I think I ruined it all. She seemed happy afterwards though. Did she find a new guy she liked? If she did what does he have that I don't. Probably everything.

"Hey man we got sword practice today" Conner said as he came out of the bathroom of our cabin.

"oh...yah okay lets go" I said as I grabbed my sword and headed to the arena with him.

Once we were there I didn't hold back. When Chiron yelled out the practices we had to play out I didn't miss a beat. My brother kind of got scared when I was done because i was never that aggressive as sword practice.

"What" I asked.

"What is up with you! You nearly killed me a few seconds ago!" Conner yelled as he slammed his sword down.

"I don't know I'm improving!" I yelled.

To my right I caught a sight of Katie and she seemed scared to. What is going on. I haven't turned into a monster I'm just tired of my little kid stuff maybe a new me would be good.


	12. Chapter 10

The Traite Story

**hey you guys it's been a while and your reviews are really keeping me going! I don't even know if you guys read the authors note because I always skip them! But anyways I have very good feelings about this!**

Katie's POV  
>He has changed.<p>

Very, very much, but the truth is I like it but I'm kind of scared of it at the same time.

I may have feelings for him but I have feelings for the funny, goofy him. I don't know if I have feelings for the new him.

Could this be the end? I sure hope not.

Travis's POV

"Katie I'm so happy we are open with our relationship"

"Me to" Katie said happily. I kissed her forehead while she giggled.

Then it all went black, and I fell, I faintly heard Katie scream and my throat filled with smoke.

"AH" I screamed as I woke up. "Hades!"

"Gods trav calm down!" Conner groaned.

"It was just a dream" I mumbled to myself. "But it was so real".

I continued thinking about this and gave up finding out what it was all about.

"Why have you been so different lately?" Conner groggily said as he stumbled to the bathroom sleepily.

"Even I don't know that" I asked slightly annoyed.

Katie's POV

_Hey dad,_

_I'm doing fine. Chiron says I'm coming along in sword practice but I just don't think it's not my forte. How's the flower shop? I hope my strawberry patch isn't dead, have you been taking care of it? I can't wait to get back! I'm in a dire need of a haircut also. Do you think you could schedule me one before I go to school when I come back? I would great fully love that._

_Love you lots! Miss you sooo much!_

_Love,_

_Katie_

I folded the letter and slid it into the envelope. I do miss my dad very much and I reaally hope my strawberries aren't dead! He is great at taking care of flowers just not fruit. I have no idea why.

I smiled and walked to the edge of camp were our mailbox is. There had to be at least twenty letters in the mailbox all writing to places across the world. I jammed my letter in as best as I could. I hope they love their parent as much as me.

**That's chapter 10 I really hope you guys like it. I felt like the dad letter was sweet. I hope it gave you guys a look at how her relationship at home is and how much she cares for family. I'm sorry for how short it is I just felt the need to make it this short or else I would have a whole new chapter inside a different one! Review please.**

**~Alice**


	13. Chapter 11

The Traite Story

**This chapter was made because this story needed some more laughter in it, I know I changed the plot ALOT and made it a whole new summer and all but its camp and crazy stuff happens every day! It might be a bit out of control. This kind of reminds me of hit the lights (song) by Selena Gomez. Enough of my rambling.**

Katie's POV

"Travis go away!"

"C'mon Katie! Just one night, come to the beach with the gang and we will make a bonfire and it will be fun we can even set off fireworks! Please just come!" Travis begged me.

"Well... I guess but, no pranks!" I stated "You know how I hate them" I mumbled.

"Yes I know how you hate them" He spoke softly. "Listen, we're going this weekend for one night and it'll be fun" He said as he walked backwards away from me "Please come" he whispered.

I nodded a little as I went to archery practice.

This is going to be interesting.

"Hey Katie I heard you're going to the beach with us!" Annabeth exclaimed as I walked into the arena.

"Yah Travis talked me into it" I said with a smile.

Maybe he truly wanted me there.

"This is going to be awesome I never get a break and this will be prefect" Annabeth mumbled with a sigh.

Travis's POV

"Duck! Lunge! Swing! Hit!" Percy yelled out at me in sword practice.

Too late. Next thing I know I'm kicked to the floor, met with the tip of a sword.

Nico let me up. "You're getting better" he said with a smile.

"Still couldn't beat you though" I mumbled.

"hey not many people can beat me" Nico said with a cocky grin.

I just laughed " yah keep telling yourself that man" I said with a smile.

"Hey!" Nico exclaimed.

"Go take a break Travis" Percy said with a smile.

"sure man" I laughed out. Nico made a weird face at me which I met with a weirder one.

I walked out of the arena drinking from my water bottle when Conner walked up to me.

"Dude you invited Katie!" He exclaimed.

"Eh its nothing" I said with a grin.

"Nothing! I can't believe you gained the confidence to even talk to her, I'm proud of you man" he said with a smile.

"yah so am I" I said with content.


	14. AUTHORS NOTE READ ALL PLEASE

I'm sorry my fellow "fans". I have stopped writing this story because I had a very hard year and now I don't have the imagination in mind for this story since I am kind of different. I don't want to take it down because I just don't sit right with something I put out there just taken down and who knows maybe I will continue this someday. I hope I do someday. Everybody's reviews and follows and favorites and all of their support has been much loved! I am deeply sorry for getting anybody's hopes up for a update. Goodbye to this story for now. I am writing another story, some of you might not like it because it is a fanfiction about One Direction and it has a gay pairing in it, but please read it, I also have it on Wattpad. I love you all and you are the reason why I write! See you at my other story maybe. Give it a try. :)

-Alice


End file.
